Getting Chubby
by Pricat
Summary: The purple minions are getting chubby thanks to Nefario's cereal but are having fun and adventures especially Chomper and Pricat
1. Chapter 1

"Mmmmm, this cereal Nefario made is awesome he-he let's just eat." Chomper said as Pricat giggled feeling good on the inside as her and her brother's low metabolisms were lowering Tbanks to Banana Bites, this new cereal Nefario had made which Purpke minions like them loved and craved.

Chomper and Pricat felt their metabolism going to work as their bellies were slowly growing but loving it since Purpke minions were bottomless pits so they woukd be Chibby giggling.

They were then going to the park riding theirvSegways as they were having fun but just being themselves as usual not caring what other people thought plus had made their house bigger for later knowing Gru had did the same to his house and lab, since the brain boosted purple minions were getting chubby too.

Later they were at Dunking Donuts in a booth having coffee and donuts but loving their getting bigger since for purple minions, this would be normal so it was okay plus it woukd make humans like them like their cousins who lived with Gru

"Yep, but Kevin can't stop cuddling you, which is cute that being chubby is making him notice you." Chomper she blushed but giggled because it was true yawning seeing it was three in the morning.

* * *

That later morning both Chomper and Pricat stumbled into their house sleepy from late night fun they'd been having going to their recliner thrones Getying in them feeling sleepy so a long nap would help them recover, yawning cuddling near each otner snoring which was cute which their twin sister Pandora could see, plus she was loving Banana Bites too.

She like her younger brother and sister was growing a belly but North didn't mind bit found it cute so giving Chomper and Pricat Swert dreams like being in a candy land seeing big grins on their faces in sleep.

"You're welcome." she whispered going to join the otjer Guardian's but giggled as she had brought a few boxes of Banana Bites with her so she could grow her belly

* * *

A/N

This is inspired by my story, It's Good To Be Chibby on Deviant Art bit it's cute plus love drawing chubby Pricat as she's cute.

Chomper, Pricat and other purple minions are getting chubby thanks to their low metabolism and Banana Bites, Nefario's new cereal but they love being chubby


	2. Ice Cream Social

"Yeah, being chubby rocks, you know?" Lei said to Hiro as they were at the Gru house and eating a sindae topped with Banana Bites which was making their low metabolisms happy making their growing bellies a little bigger making both purple minion pups happy and giggly off the sufar.

"Let's go ridevSegways, and race!" Hiro said as they got into the expanded dumbwaiter to the lab as Gru had made the house and lab bigger for Tne chubby brain boosted purple minions in the family and added Segways so they could get around, bigger chairs, elevators which made them happier along with the other minions.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Hiro said taking off on a Segway as Lei was racing after him on another one having fun as Theybwere pups and pups were mischievous like adult minions.

"They're just like their parents, lol." Dave said drinking soda as despite not being a Purpke minion, he was loving Banana Bites like his purple furred husband and they were getting chubby plus had made their house bigger like Chompervand Pricat had.

"We need to go to the grocery store, okay?" Kevin told Dave who was on the verge of needing bigger clothes and overalls making Dave excited plus there was a cookout later and an ice cream social later tonight in the lab.

"That'll help us get chubbier, he-he." Dave said as Lei was excited to go grocery shopping hugging Hiro making Chomper chuckle as he saw Pricat chugging down her beloved chocolate milk giggling and hiccuping like she was drunk making Kevin smirk patting her growing belly, as his overalls ripped making Pricat kiss his purple furred chubby belly.

"Somebody nedds bigger overalls, eh?" Dave said poking his Purpke knight's belly gently.

"He-he, no fair Dave!" Kevin said snorting with laughter making Gru smile at this because it was cute seeing Dave take him to Nevario so he could fit him for bigger overalls.

* * *

"Yeah, all our favourite foods are in the grocery cart!" Lei said as she and her dads were grocery shopping bit was fun plus had bought cookies for herself to eat later hoping Horo was okay and liked him being her chubby Pronce which Dave knew found it cute along with Kevin.

"Maybe Hiro and you can share a sundae Togetner, you know?" Kevin said making Lei hope her dad was right but excited to have fun later humming to herself feeling her phone buzz seeing a text from Hiro texting back excited.

Later that night, the chubby brain boosted purple minions were having an ice cream social in the lab having fun plus the chubby purple minion pups were Getying their sugar rush and getting chubby by the day.

Lei and Hiro were sharing a huge sundae which made Dave and Kevin excited drinking milkshakes seeing Pricat drinking chocolate milk or Tne chocolate fountain making Nefario chuckle because it was funny.

* * *

A/N

He-he here's more chubbiness and cuteness, but glad peopke are enjoying.

Lei and Hiro are havingbfun raving on Segways and getting chubby like their parents which is a good thing


End file.
